Orochimaru vs. Jinchūriki
Synopsis Naruto, in his four-tailed form, begins fighting against Orochimaru. Orochimaru attempts to use his snakes to grab a hold of Naruto, but the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra end up incinerating the snakes. As the chakra begins to burn Orochimaru as well, he uses his body replacement technique to regurgitate a new body out of his mouth before the old one is incinerated. Retaining the bottom half of a snake, he slithers in a rapid manner towards Naruto and punches Naruto in the face. Naruto is able to grow another fox head and claws out his chakra and manages to bisect Orochimaru. Using his Gathering of the Snakes technique, Orochimaru is able to connect and regenerate both of his halves. He attempts to finish Naruto off by spitting out one thousand snakes, each armed with a sword in their mouths. However, Naruto uses one hand to create a devastating blast of pure chakra that incinerates the snakes and sends Orochimaru flying. Sai and the Yamato wood clone are unable to interfere due to the intensity of the battle; the wood clone, however, informs Yamato that Naruto has indeed reached his four-tailed form. Sakura and Yamato are approached on the remains of the Tenchi Bridge by Kabuto, who wonders how Konoha knew that he was to meet Sasori at this time and place. Kabuto states that not even the other Akatsuki members knew of the meeting, and since Sasori isn't the type to give up information under torture, he must have been captured or killed. When Sakura tells him that it's the latter, Kabuto finds joy in it. He tells Yamato and Sakura that Sasori bore a grudge towards Orochimaru and always claimed that he would kill him, and therefore must have told them about his secret meeting in order for them to kill Orochimaru on his behalf. On the other side of the destroyed bridge, Naruto prepares himself to use the ultimate tailed beast technique - Tailed Beast Ball. Yamato's wood clone wonders how Naruto is still able to move despite having so much chakra on his body, and Orochimaru echoes the sentiment, claiming that that degree of dense chakra should weigh him down. As Naruto swallows the chakra balls, the increased density does indeed cause him to sink into the ground; nonetheless, he fires the Tailed Beast Bomb as a beam towards Orochimaru. The Sannin tries to block the move by summoning Triple Rashōmon, one of his highest defensive techniques, but the Triple Rashōmon is completely obliterated by the Tailed Beast Bomb. At the end of his rope, Orochimaru resorts to using his Sword of Kusanagi in an attempt to impale Naruto. While the sword does hit him, it does not impale; instead, Naruto is send flying through the air and into a wall near the bridge. Sakura, Yamato and Kabuto witness Naruto's four-tailed form for the first time, and Kabuto remarks that this is the closest Naruto has ever gotten to fully transforming into the Nine-Tailed Fox; Sakura is terrified at Naruto's appearance. Trivia * This is the first episode of Naruto in which he is not voiced, due to the fact that he communicates only in grunts, growls and roars. Credits es:Orochimaru VS el Jinchūriki